The Light's Watchtower
by Kirabaros
Summary: Lucifer's son is being born. Cas is gone along with Mary and something has happened. Sam goes to find out what happened to Angela and finds something that could be a beginning or end. Tag to All Around the Watchtower.


**The Light's Watchtower**

She had been reluctant to use the way that Crowley said she should use. Sam didn't blame her. It was not a question of whether or not she could. She could and had demonstrated her abilities but… Sam knew there were lines she would never cross unless asked. Like using grace, touching it and following it.

 _To touch an angel's grace is intimate. I was… Gabe touched me with his grace to save me. That…_

Sam was quick to reassure her that she didn't have to do that. Instead she researched and focused on trying to find Castiel through the bond they shared as guardian and charge. He knew she had been trying ever since he took off and each time she was saddened. Sam knew that the angel turned it off and refused to answer. Luckily they found him and Kelly and it was right when she went into labor.

It was automatic for Angela to take charge. She marched up the stairs with her bag in hand and it took her saying Mary's name to follow. Sam wasn't going to interfere on that note since his mom and wife both had been in labor. Plus he knew better not to interfere with a healer who took no nonsense from anyone. Even Castiel let her pass and that was saying something.

Sam knew that they were in a bind but one thing that they could all agree on was to prevent Lucifer from getting the kid. So they had to come up with a plan. It really was no rest for the weary. They had just finished getting rid of the Brits and now they had to deal with Lucifer. That was the life.

They had come up with a plan after Castiel showed him and Dean an alternate universe that showed what it would be like if he and Dean hadn't been born and didn't save the world. It was also a world where Angela didn't exist as well. Actually, according to the Apocalypse version of Bobby, she had fought bravely and died protecting people.

Sam wasn't surprised on that note. Even when she went through her darkest moments, she always thought of others first. Even with her badass reputation as a demon slayer, one who tortured demons, she had a streak of compassion that could never really be suppressed. And the reason why she was for not killing Kelly or the Nephilim about to be born.

Sam was used to feeling different emotions and fear being one of them. Standing there as Lucifer approached… It was like getting doused with a cold bucket of water but right on his nerves. He had one too many memories that involved Lucifer in his current vessel. But he had to stay firm and stick to the plan that they had come up with and it involved the tear in the fabric of time and space and a spell with Crowley's help.

The plan didn't go off without a hitch. There was always a hiccup in their plans. It was why Angela always had a backup plan and a backup for the backup most of the time. Other times the contingency was done on the fly. Like what his mother did with the Enochian warded brass knuckles. It was something that Lucifer didn't expect but it was also something they didn't expect either. Mary, his mother was pulled into the other universe and Castiel…

They had been so used to having the angel there even with all his screw ups that it was hard to contemplate that he was gone. But he knew that the angel was dead. He had seen it and… A loud screech filled the air. It caused everyone to pause and look around. Sam didn't though. He knew what caused it and felt it before the screech came but there was something else coupled to it. He didn't have time to think though because his mother went against Lucifer and she went through the rift.

There was no time to think about it since the ground rumbled underneath his and Dean's feet. The lights were also flickering in the house and it had Sam running. He was torn between staying with his brother and checking on Angela and Kelly. He chose the latter knowing that Dean needed a moment and he really didn't know what happened to his wife and he had to assuage his personal fears that had never gone away.

Sam didn't know what to expect when he entered the room. Well he expected that Kelly would be dead. It was in the lore that the mother never survived. It just went to show that no matter how much you expected something, it always had a way of affecting you. It was never easy to see someone who didn't deserve it die. It had him wonder how Angela was able to do it after all these centuries. The fighting, death, destruction and life.

Something caught his attention and he turned to take a look. It was coming from a room off to the side. He stepped out into the hall and saw the outline of foot prints. He held back the swallow as he followed the foot prints. He hadn't seen Angela in the room and it had him wondering what she was doing and if she was okay. He knew that it had to be painful with what happened to Castiel and then being here… He tentatively reached out to try and find her but there was nothing. More like a muted sound and it felt weird and worried him.

The foot prints glowed on the ground and were like a clear line to what he wasn't sure of what to expect. He held his fear in check as he followed and approached the room. The muted feeling also grew stronger. That had to be her right? Angela was in the same room. But why was her presence muted?

The room was obviously intended to be a nursery. Sam got the feeling that Kelly wanted to experience as much as she could of being a mother. It had him realize how lucky he was his own daughter's mother was alive to see her grow and be there through all the milestones of being a human. Now it was dark and had an almost ghostly quality to it. And that was when he saw it… saw him.

The boy, was sitting in a corner. His arms were over his knees and his chin was resting on them. He wasn't alone though. There was one other person in the room. Sam shifted to take a look even though he knew who it was in the room. He felt his breath hitch and swallowed.

It was definitely Angela. There was no mistaken her figure in the shadows. She had a certain way that came through even in darkness. The moonlight filtering through the window also highlighted her figure giving a sort of ethereal glow. It brought back the memory of the time he caught her looking at the moon when she was a little girl. There was something about how the moon brought out her features and that was before finding out all the crazy stuff about her being an ex-angel. This time though she was looking not at the moon but down at the boy.

Sam couldn't see her expression since it was encased in shadow. He couldn't tell if she was giving the look or what. He took a step forward and the boy looked at him. The eyes were glowing and the smile that formed was rather creepy. What bothered him was that Angela was not reacting like she normally would. Something was up and he wasn't sure if he would like it. He ventured, "Angie?"

Sam was relieved that she heard him since she straightened up slightly. He involuntarily made a sound when her head shifted to look at him. The reason was that the moment she looked at him, her eyes glowed and it wasn't like the warm glow that would appear when she vamped out. It was more like when she was on the hunt and it meant to kill, her warrior look. It had him swallow slightly when she looked at him with that glow. It was then that he noticed them.

The smoky outline of wings were protruding from her back. He had seen them before but it was always treated like a fluke. This time though… It had him wonder as he stared back at her and her glowing eyes. Sam didn't realize that as he looked at her, his pupils reflected a similar glow even though he was getting an ominous feeling from it. Something was happening and he didn't know what.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lucifer's baby is born and something happened with Angela and Sam goes to find out but something happened. Tag to All Around the Watchtower. Enjoy!


End file.
